The present invention relates to a printed circuitry board assembly and more particularly to a flexible printed board assembly which can be reversed-bended in order to occupy a minimum of space.
There is a constant demand for smaller electrical and electronic components, particularly in the aircraft and missile fields, as weight is of extreme importance. One concept of microelectronics which has been recently developed and which offers a great reduction in size and weight of electronic units is that of integrated circuitry which is formed on insulated bases such as glass, fused silica, or ceramic substrates. Integrated circuitry includes a number of active and passive components which are fabricated by one or more of a combination of several thin film deposition techniques onto a glass or ceramic substrate.
The first printed circuitry boards were made of laminated rigid material and later a standardized plug-in module was made and widely used. In recent years, flexible boards have been added to the art, as these boards can be arranged in various shapes to conserve space and to fit into various shaped containers.